Breaking The Habit
by astral-angel
Summary: Lita's returned to Smackdown...and things go to hell...P3 up. Main Characters: Lita, Benoit, Angle, Stephanie, Rhyno, Torrie, Rey Mysterio, Brock Lesnar
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Breaking The Habit

**Author:** Mauzi

**E-mail:** WWE

**Pairings: **Lita/Kurt Angle, Stephanie/Benoit, Torrie/Rey Mysterio

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters you recognize belong to me.

**Distribution:** ask first

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Set on the Smackdown after Vengeance. Therefore, Brock Lesnar hasn't joined up with Vince yet.

**Summary:** Old habits are hard to break.

**Notes:** Rhyno's gonna be kinda OOC for this fic…I can't seem to write him all broody and silent like. But it shouldn't be that bad, I think.

**Part 1 **

"Did you know?" He looked at her, a scowl painted on his lips. The redhead in front of him frowned, her hazel eyes flashing in annoyance.

"What the hell do you think?" Lita asked him, refusing to be hurt by the fact that he hadn't trusted her.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore…" Chris Benoit said, and then sighed. "I'm sorry Li…I didn't mean that…" He sat down on a chair, looking across at the tall diva. It was her first night at a Smackdown arena since the redhead's injury, and the only people who knew she was even signed to Smackdown were Stephanie, himself and Rhyno.

At the thought of his former best friend, Benoit's scowl deepened. He'd trusted Rhyno, had thought the Man Beast was his friend. But then again, maybe he wasn't the best judge of character, what with Rhyno costing him the title and all. Come to think of it, the bastard would have to pay for that.

"Chris, calm down." Lita's bemused voice broke into his thoughts, and he smiled ruefully. He was about to say something when another voice was heard.

"Well now, isn't this cosy…" Both Chris and Lita whirled around to see Rhyno shoving the door to the locker room shut behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Benoit spat at him, fury etched on his face. He stepped toward Rhyno, his fist balled up.

"I'm here to see Lita…not that I have to explain myself to you Benoit…" The Man Beast stepped forward as well, only to stop as Lita stepped in between them.

"Guys, stop it!" She glared at both Benoit and Rhyno, waiting till each of them stepped back. The redhead nodded and then turned to rummage through her bag as her phone began to ring shrilly.

Behind her, Rhyno and Benoit took advantage of Lita's distraction to lunge at each other, both throwing punches and kicks wildly.

Lita answered her phone, an exasperated glare on her face. The redhead began talking quietly, wincing every time one of the men landed a hit.

Benoit dodged Rhyno's fist and lashed out, his foot catching Rhyno's knee and making the other man crash into the chair beside him. In retaliation, Rhyno leapt at his former friend, the resulting momentum sending them both flying towards the wall.

Lita swore as she saw the men land in a heap near the wall, and then shook her head. She flipped her phone shut, and walked slowly towards the door, glaring at the two men.

"If you're gonna fight, do it in the ring. For now, you can both get out." The redhead swung open the door, stopping short as she came face to face with Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar, confused looks on their faces.


	2. Part 2

Breaking The Habit 

**WWE**

**Disc: **None of the characters you recognize belong to me.

**Rating: **PG

**Notes: **Set on the Smackdown after Vengeance. Therefore, Brock Lesnar hasn't joined up with Vince yet. Oh, and Rhyno's gonna be kinda OOC for this fic…I can't seem to write him all broody and silent like. But it shouldn't be that bad, I think. 

**Pairings: **Lita/Kurt Angle, Stephanie/Benoit, Torrie/Rey Mysterio

Part 2 

The two men stared at her silently in shock. Lita sighed, a frown coming to her lips. As if things couldn't get worse.

"Lita?" Kurt's voice was incredulous, making Lita smirk. 

"Hey Kurt…Brock…" She acknowledged each man, before tilting her head curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing…" Brock said, exchanging a glance with Kurt. Lita shrugged, smirk still in place. 

"You could, but then I'd have to tell you to mind your own business…" Kurt snickered at the shocked look on Brock's face before gesturing to the locker room. 

"We heard people fighting, so we thought we'd come and check it out." Lita snickered.

"You do realize this is the WWE right?" She shook her head, amused, before shrugging. "It was only these two…" She stepped aside, Brock and Kurt catching sight of Benoit and Rhyno for the first time. Lita frowned at the two men who were still lying in a heap, while Brock and Kurt just grinned.

"Problems?" Kurt asked Chris, a smirk on his face. The Canadian scowled, and then smirked at the two men standing above him.

"You know, I was just gonna ask you that myself. I mean, things looked pretty tense between the two of you out there…" The two men shrugged.

"It's complicated." 

"Sure it is…" Rhyno said, before looking up at Lita. "C'mon Li, a little help here?"

"Oh, hell no. I told the two of you not to fight…" She glared down at the two men, Angle and Lesnar watching in amazement as the Rabid Wolverine and the Man Beast paled, their eyes wide. 

"Lita, you do realize that there's no way in hell that they're not gonna attack each other right?" Kurt asked her, a confused expression on his face. Lita turned to look at him, the glare melting into an easy smile. 

"Yeah, but they," she turned back to Benoit and Rhyno, the glare returning, "Promised me that they would keep the fighting to a minimum while I was around."

"But that was minimal!" Chris protested, leaning against the wall. Lita scowled.

"Chris, you kicked him into a steel chair." Rhyno snickered at Benoit's sheepish expression before becoming silent when the irate redhead turned to him. "And you…you tried to gore him into a frickin wall!" Rhyno shrugged, which only served to further piss the redhead off. "I can't believe the two of you sometimes! You're acting like little kids…it's also getting quite fucking old…"

Brock leaned towards Kurt, his eyes trained on the redhead. "You know, she's kinda hot when she gets mad." He whispered to Kurt, who snorted in response. 

"Just 'kinda'? And you think that she's pissed off now?" He asked the younger man, a smirk on his face. 

"Uh Lita?" He waited until the redhead looked at him, an adorable pout on her face. "As entertaining as this is to watch, do you think you could tell us why you're here?" 

Lita shrugged. "Steph signed me to Smackdown." Her eyes widened as a thought hit her. "Oh, but you can't tell anyone I'm here. Stephanie wants to wait until she's back to let everyone know." Kurt nodded.

"Sure, no problem." Brock said, and was about to continue when another voice cut in from the doorway, the familiar voice making Lita tense. She sighed. She was wrong.

"Well, well, well…look who decided to come crawling back to me."

Things could get worse.

**End Part 2/?**


	3. Part 3

Title: Breaking The Habit 
    
    **Author:** Mauzi
    
    **E-mail:** astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au
    
    **Category:** WWE

**Pairings: **Lita/Kurt Angle, Stephanie/Benoit, Torrie/Rey Mysterio
    
    **Disclaimer:** None of the characters you recognize belong to me.
    
    **Distribution:** ask first
    
    **Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Set on the Smackdown after Vengeance. Therefore, Brock Lesnar hasn't joined up with Vince yet.
    
    **Summary:** Old habits are hard to break.

**Notes:** Rhyno's gonna be kinda OOC for this fic…I can't seem to write him all broody and silent like. But it shouldn't be that bad, I think. 

Part 3 

"Great. Just fucking great." Lita sighed, pulling at her hair, frustrated. "What the hell do you want, Matt?" She asked him, glaring at her boyfriend, an annoyed expression on her face. Behind her, Chris and Rhyno both scrambled up, murderous expressions on their faces. Only, for the first time since Vengeance, they weren't directing the look at each other.

"I think it's more of what you want from me…" The dark-haired man drawled, his gaze flickering over the four other men in the room, a brief flash of surprise registering on his face when his fell on Brock and Kurt. He then turned back to Lita, his brown eyes travelling over her body, lingering on her chest before arriving at her face. "I mean, judging from your expression, even the combined efforts of these guys can't keep you satisfied. Though, I have to say, I never knew that you were into the whole group thing Li… but don't worry, I'm sure we explore that further once we become reacquainted." 

Lita stared at him, an incredulous expression on her face. The tall redhead was silent for a minute, and then burst out laughing. "Oh my god… geezus Matt, what the hell have you been taking? Are you drunk? I mean, why in the hell would I want anything to do with you?" Matt flushed, anger darkening his face. He opened his mouth again, but Lita went on, a condescending sneer on her face. "And it's not even like the sex was any good, so why do you think I'm going to come back to you?" The colour rising in Matt's cheek deepened, the sudden choked laughter he heard from Brock making him scowl in humiliation.

He stepped towards her, a menacing glare on his face. Chris and Rhyno both stepped forward protectively, Brock and Kurt shifting uncomfortably. Lita glared at him, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously.

"Just try it Matthew…" She hissed at him, frowning when again a voice broke into their conversation.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The tall blonde woman knocked hesitantly, unsure as to whether or not Stephanie would answer. Hearing someone walking to the door, she shifted uncomfortably, her blue eyes troubled. The door in front of her sung open, revealing the brunette on the other side. 

"Torrie!" Her voice was raspy, a wince appearing on her face. 

"Hey Steph. How're you doing?" Torrie Wilson looked at her best friend sympathetically, shoving her long hair away from her face. Stephanie stepped aside, letting Torrie into the hotel room, before shutting the door behind her. She gave a small half-smile before settling back on the bed, Torrie perching on the end of it. 

"I've been better." The youngest McMahon said wryly, causing Torrie to frown. 

"They had no right to do that Steph, A-Train's like three times bigger than you are!" Her blue eyes darkened angrily, before clouding with confusion. "What are you doing back on the road so soon anyway?" The brunette sighed, before brightening. 

"Well, technically, I'm at home resting…" She smirked before continuing. "I had some contracts and stuff to sign. And that's kinda the reason I called you." Torrie tilted her head slightly, looking at her in interest. "I wanted to know how you'd feel about rooming with Smackdown's newest diva for a couple of days, you know, for some bonding and stuff. I know she'll probably end up rooming with one of the guys, but you know, she'll need some female company, and I'm gonna be a bit busy… so, yes, no?" Torrie frowned slightly.

"It'd depend on who it was, I suppose. She's not too much of a bitch, is she?" 

"Great, I was hoping you'd say that. And I don't think you have to worry 'bout the bitch thing, because she's a very good friend of mine."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?" Torrie arched an eyebrow, ducking when Stephanie threw a pillow at her. "So, who is this great friend of yours?"

"Lita." Torrie grinned. 

"Cool." She glanced at Stephanie slyly. "Vince and Bischoff aren't going to be very happy." Stephanie smirked.

"I know."

**TBC**


End file.
